full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sani
Sani is an ancient being of supreme knowledge, one who has for centuries travelled the various dimensions and realities that make up the multiverse for centuries. A manipulative trickster he toys with 'lesser creatures' for his own amusement, using his teleporting shop he helps or hinders individuals with artefacts of amazing and often terrible power. Acting as a 'interdimensional antique broker' he delights in causing upset and confusion, although is always a man, or woman of his word. Characteristics *'Name': Sani *'Alias': Many, The gift giver, the curse master, Mistress of Artefacts, Master of Presents *'Age': Unknown, extremely ancient *'Hair': Whatever Sani wants *'Eyes': Whatever Sani wants *'Likes': Mortals bumbling, helping people, hindering people, getting a good deal, selling his items, watching the mortal realms *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance As a shape changed Sani takes whatever form suits his of her desires and will always appear as a different person every time he or she is met. Background Personality Pinning down Sani's personality is tricky due to his conflicting and often downright confusing motivations. Always acting as an enthusiastic store owner he talks about his products with great reverence, indeed he does not seem to prize money, although will accept it as a 'necessary transaction.' He sees to covert powerful artefacts and delights in explaining their powers and abilities to those he meets. However he does not appear attached to these antiques as he calls them, as he will readily exchange them for anything, like when he explains he sold a bag of interdimensional beans in exchange for a cow that one time. As a result many are confused and bewildered by the intense nature of the man who while places so much emphasise on his goods seems to have no problem in almost giving them away for a 'fair exchange.' The reason for this is that Sani does not actually care about being a salesman, but more enjoys the bizarre antics that his clientele will get up to with the items. He uses his powers to watch those he sold goods too across the dimension and seems to pursue this life to generate his own fun in the form of personal reality TV shows. Indeed as a result many believe Sani to be selfish as he acts only out of his own amusement, giving powerful magical tools to people with no experience and then watching how they will screw up using it. Still Sani counteracts that by claiming that he always gives a person an item that will do exactly what they desire, but not always what they ask for. He lists an example where he gave a cursed ring to a man who wanted to appease his 'true love' his wife broke up with him shortly after getting the ring, but in turn this freed the man up to marry another woman who truly loved him. Still despite this claim at benevolence Sani is still a very self centred individual, he often demands entertainment and has only come to earth to be amused. He has a short temper and attention span when he does not get what he wants, and his charm can vanish in an instant when someone deliberately messes with his games. Yet the being will step in when he 'makes a mistake' and will take back an artefact if it should prove a 'mortal danger' to those and those around them, exchanging it for a 'free wish.' He does this though due to a set of rules he seems forced to live by, as if he kills someone directly or indirectly he will pay a price he does not wish to, under any circumstances. Skills/Abilities Powers *'True immortal': Unlike other beings who claim at immortality Sani admits that his existence is tied to that of the universe in a way even he can't understand and he will exist as long as it exists. By this definition Sani is thus unkillable. *'Inter dimensional travel': Sani can pass between dimensions with ease and uses this ability to act as a magical artefact salesman. *'Minor reality manipulation': Sani while claims to be all powerful he is in fact only capable of minor reality alteration and distortion, which even then is limited to often inanimate objects. He cannot directly affect living things, but can often slow them down by removing a lock or making their clothes disappear. *'Bound to his words': Whatever force Sani was created from or draws his abilities from he appears to be bound by a set of rules. He must always keep his promises, he cannot destroy worlds, is forbidden from indirectly destroying worlds and must create a greater net amount of good to bad: although the last one seems to be dependent on Sani's own interpretation of events. He also always has to exchange one item for another. *'Limited omniscient': Sani posses the ability to gleam the needs and desires of his clients and can even watch their events transpire through TV's apparently. Yet he cannot gleam everything and is not all knowing as it is dependent on the individual. Skills *'Knowledge of artefacts' Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Notes *Sani means 'The old one, too ancient, a gift' Category:Villians Category:Primordial Forces Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes